


“Don’t give me that look”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [75]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Sometimes the only good thing about having Phoebe far away is winding her up. Not in the sense that Dani ever wants to actually upset her— she’s her girlfriend. She loves and cares for her. But to tickle that part of her brain that saysWell, you left me all alone, and for that you must suffer.A ficlet about FaceTime and teasing.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	“Don’t give me that look”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Don’t give me that look”

Sometimes the only good thing about having Phoebe far away is winding her up. Not in the sense that Dani ever wants to actually upset her— she’s her girlfriend. She loves and cares for her. But to tickle that part of her brain that says _Well, you left me all alone, and for that you must suffer_.

It’s a very illogical part of her brain. Much of Dani’s brain is made up of that, actually, she sometimes worries. 

She fully understands Phoebe’s need to go to the island while her father is going through everything he’s going through. She would never sincerely consider that as Phoebe abandoning her. But the whole situation does mean that the occasions when she can get Phoebe laughing are all the more valuable. 

Right now it happens because of a quick FaceTime between Phoebe napping at her parents’ house, and the family picking her father up from today’s treatment. They’re gonna gauge his energy levels then— if he’s up to it, they’ll go out for dinner. If not, back to the house. 

Phoebe looks sleep-rumbled from her nap, hair in disarray and eyes squinting from glasses she’d put on shortly after answering Dani’s call. She looks so damn beautiful and Dani really, really hates that the world’s most perfect cupid’s bow is so very far away. 

“It’s been stupidly hot in London today,” she says. 

“Has it?” Phoebe asks with a raised eyebrow. “Kinda doubt that seeing as it’s February.” 

Dani pulls a bent bare knee into view. She’s only wearing Phoebe’s old York hoodie and her go-to black pants, something the revelation of said knee will have no trouble conveying to Phoebe. 

She sees Phoebe turn to eye the clock on the bedside table. “Don’t be unfair,” she whines. 

“What? How am I unfair?” 

Phoebe flops down on the bed, holding the phone above her and glaring. “I don’t have like any time.” 

“Don’t give me that look,” Dani teases, balancing her phone on the desk in front of her and tugging her borrowed/stolen hoodie off. “A girl needs to ventilate,” she says, fixing the twisted straps of her lace bralette. 

Phoebe looks close to actually drooling. That does something very, very nice for Dani’s ego. 

“You’re evil,” Phoebe laughs. 

“How much time _do_ you have?” 

“Not enough…” 

“Pity,” Dani pouts. She tugs at her scrunchie until her curls cascade around her. 

“You’re the worst person in the world, Howell,” Phoebe laughs.

Dani lets out a puff of air to move one curl that had fallen right in front of her face. “Maybe so,” she laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/610987720704163840/dont-give-me-that-look) !


End file.
